It's Like We're Newly Weds!
by darkkitten1193
Summary: Miwa couldn't obtain the love of Meiko so what will this young 'playerboy' do for love? Go after the timid yet strong willed librarian student in the library? Rated M for a soon to be lemons!
1. It's like we're newly weds!

_Uhm…people here are harsh, they treat this fan fiction thing like a professional business man. I mean I don't mind it I just thought that if your going to give me advice don't call me stupid or retarded I mean I write because I think its fun if your not going to say something without insulting my intellect then don't bother reading anything from me. Thank you. Anyway other than that, I'm going to take a short break from the Pirates of the Caribbean fanfic because I kind of ran out of ideas but thanks for your patience._

**I hope you like this.**

_Night Shadow_ was what the book was called. Someone checked it out recently. I thought I was the only person who checked out this book.

'Satoshi Miwa' I said aloud. I know him, he's always following Meiko Akisuki around. Apparently there seems to be something going on between them. I had thought occasionally that they weren't a very good match, but if they were happy who am I to deny the couple. No one comes to this library. Meiko does, and so does Yuu Matsuura. No one else. As the daughter of the principal of this school, he allowed me to look over the library letting me take any book I please as long as I returned them.

'Furakawa,' Matsuura greeted as he walks in with a smile.

'Konnichiwa Matsuura-kun' I said with a small smile of my own. He takes my glasses and puts them on himself.

'Furakawa-chan you should get contacts you'll look so much better' Matsuura said laughing as I reached for my glasses. He simply pulled them away. Matsuura was tall and it was difficult for me to reach for them especially since I couldn't see.

'Mo! Matsuura-kun! Give me back my glasses' I whined jumping up to reach them when they were removed from his hand.

'Matsuura, it's not nice to tease Nanami-chan' Meiko chimed with another one of her beautiful smiles. She hands me back my glasses which I gratefully took back.

'Arigatou Meiko-senpai' I said gratefully and put them on. 'Nee? Do you know anything about Satoshi Miwa?' I asked. The moment his name slid from my lips Meiko got an uncomfortable look. I cocked my head to the side, "Meiko-senpai, aren't you and Satoshi Miwa going out?' She gritted teeth but cleared her throat and composed a neutral expression.

'Of course not Nanami-chan, Miwa is just a player boy I would never go out with someone like him'she said calmly but Matsuura began chuckling under his hand. I didn't understand. I looked to the book _Night Shadow_ looking inside reading his name over and over. Then if they weren't going out, what could their relationship possibly be? Friendship? Maybe not even that…

**After school that day**

I organized the books in the library holding on to _Night Shadow_thinking about Miwa.

_What kind of person could Satoshi Miwa be like? A player?_

If he is I should stay away from him. 'Ano…excuse me?' I heard someone say below me. I looked down the ladder to see none other than Satoshi Miwa himself, he wasn't looking at me but instead was looking away, a wistful grin on his face.

'Hai?' I asked looking to him confused and slid down the ladder, 'Can I help you?' I asked.

He rubbed the back of his head grinning, 'I wanted to check out that book' he said pointing to _Night Shadow_. I held it protectively in my arms.

'Demo…I wanted to check it out today,' I said blushing slightly as I held it tighter. A smirk spread across his face and he leaned close to me. I blushed even more my ears growing warm as he cornered me against the bookshelf.

'You sure look cute,' he said removing my glasses only to lean forward. _Oh god what is he doing?!_ He grinned as I shut my eyes closed preparing for only god knows when he leaned back laughing at me. I blushed looking to him to see he took the book.

'H-hey!' I shouted angrily unable to see him clearly when he handed my glasses back.

'Arigatou' he said and walked out with my book. It didn't matter anymore, my heart is beating faster than I ever thought possible. To tease and make me think he was going to kiss me! The very thought made me sick. Meiko was right. He is a player and he would use just that to get what he wants. Well not from me! No way he'll see I'm just as stubborn as Meiko-senpai. He wont make me fawn for him.

Even as I thought this, I couldn't help but think of what he was going to do. He was simply teasing me to take the book. But what would I have done if he had….**kissed me? **Would I have cooperated? Slapped him? Stand there frozen and surprised? It's scary to think he has the power to do this to women.

**Home**

'Moo! Papa! You're going on vacation? What about school?!' I asked shaking him.

'It's alright Nana summer is coming in a week and I don't think the principal is needed during club activities.' he said happily looking to me as if he hadn't a care in the world. 'Oh you'll be alright Nana. I'll be having a friend come over and check on you from time to time, since I don't like that you'll be here alone.'

'Then why are you leaving me alone?' I asked practically yelling.

'Because I don't think you want to go with me to a teachers convention' he explained hiding in the corner scared, 'Gah! My daughter is scaring me!' he yelled. I sighed and turned away my arms crossed 'Fine!' I said. He got back up grinning like an idiot.

'My friend has a son, he is about a year older than you but he's a pretty good kid, I'm sure you'll get along well when he comes to check on you' he said.

'So it's a guy? You're worried about leaving me alone but you're going to have someone's son come into our home to check on me?' I asked unable to believe it. 'I mean come on! Are you even listening to yourself?!'

'Gaaaah! Nana! You're scaring me!' he said in tears. I sighed and rubbed my temples.

'I'm going to bed Papa goodnight' I said kissing his cheek and sulked to my room. Inside I grabbed my stuffed panda that I got when I went to the Wonder Dog theme park. I went with Papa, I had seen Matsuura there with Koishikawa. I had also seen him with this blue haired girl, she seemed more comfortable around Matsuura and I had wondered if she was an old girlfriend. It doesn't matter to me anyhow.

I yawned and took my towel taking a bath before going to bed.

The bath was relaxing and it took my mind of my airhead of a father and the people at my school. I thought about nothing but relaxation. I was near to falling asleep in the tub when I decided to get up and go to bed. It was late and I had to get up early tomorrow and do a stock check on the book inventory in the library. Papa was talking on the phone with one of his friends about the trip and told him he was going to leave tomorrow morning. I sighed and got dressed in my black pajamas, they matched well with my shoulder length red hair. My hair was straight when dry but curly when wet so I has to brush my hair several times to make it straight. I yawned again.

'12:46am' read my digital clock as I jumped into my bed hugging my panda tight. 'Night' I whispered to my little panda bear as I drifted into a wonderful sleep.

**Morning**

Papa was just about to leave so I hurried to the front door to see him off. He was there. Smiling like a little panda himself. 'Bye bye Papa…have a great time' I whispered softly and gave him a tight hug. He hugged back and smiled,

'I'll call you every week' he said smiling. I smiled back, how long was he leaving exactly? 'Bye bye Nana!' he shouted running for the car before I could respond.

"Chotto matte!' I yelled but he was gone. I saw my neighbor Ms. Hirata sweeping the sidewalk in front of her home when she saw me still in my pajamas.

'Furakawa-chan you'd better hurry if you want to get to school on time' she said.

'Nani? It's only-' I looked to the time seeing it was five minutes before the warning bell rang. _Crap!_ I yelled getting dressed, skipping breakfast and ran out of my house to school.

'Oi! Cutie!' someone shouted from a distance, I looked behind me to see a bicycle riding straight at me. I cried out panicked as the rider took a sharp turn around me one arm grabbing my waist and lifting me on to the nook in front of the seat of the bike. I was so scared I didn't realize I was holding on to the driver tightly. 'If you like me this much we should go out' he said chuckling. My eyes went wide and I looked up to find the rider was Satoshi Miwa. I gasped unable to believe it.

"Let me go!' I shouted trying to get off the bike.

'What are you doing? If you keep squirming we'll be late for school and they wont let us in' he pointed out. I blushed red and looked away from him. _This guy…_

'Hmm? You don't have your glasses on?' he asked.

I blushed, I had put on contacts because my glasses were in for repair, the lenses came out last night. 'S-so?' I asked crossing my arms.

'You look pretty cute' he said actually sounding sincere. I looked to him surprised and blushed as he grinned again and cried out almost crashing into a man on the street.

'HEY WATCH OUT YOU STUPID KIDS!'

'Go back to your home in the dumps you old fart!' we both yelled back at her at the same time and stuck our tongues out making us laugh afterwards. Miwa isn't so bad, he can be a good guy if he wanted to be. There is still this player issue I need to figure out before I can say that though. "Aaaah!' Miwa shouted as he sped up. I held him tighter as we zoomed into the school before the gates closed. The bell rang and it sent me and Miwa running inside the school building.

'See you in the library!' he shouted before turning a corner into his classroom making me stop and look back at him. I was blushing. _Shit! He's good! _

**The Library at Lunch**

He wasn't there. I don't know why but I felt eager to see him…why?

**Home After school**

I was cooking dinner, scallops and king crab my Papa bought before he left. The doorbell rang and I lowered the heat to go see who it was.

'Haaaiii!' I said actually in a good mood when I see Miwa standing on my front porch. 'W-what are you doing here?!' I asked in a panic.

'My father had me come and check on the daughter of his best friend.' he explained with a bored expression. He walked inside and sniffed the air, 'Are you cooking? It smells great' he said and sat on the couch. 'Do you mind sharing a meal with me?' he asked.

'U-uh n-not at all' I growled and finished with the meal. _He __**did **__come all this way to check on me, may as well give him a meal too. Demo…he'll be checking on me everyday! What am I going to do now?! Having him over for dinner tonight...it's like we're newly weds!_


	2. I'm so sorry

Okay so hopefully **SOME **people have read this and hopefully you'll review it…hopefully.

Ever since Papa went on vacation Miwa has done nothing but come over my house every night for dinner. I've been sharing my meals with him since then.

'Oi Furakawa! What did you make tonight?' he asked from my sofa. How dare he just come inside and watch television like he lived here!

'None of your damn business!' I shouted angrily and hissed like a cat. This made him chuckle and he went back to watching TV. _Damn you Miwa! You piss me off! _I mean sure he takes the time to come and check on me but **only **to get some food. He doesn't talk to me much in school and I have yet to ask him why he blew me off in the library that one time before his first visit here. I will though so I have nothing to worry about.

The phone began to ring and I put the heat on low as I took the call.

'Moushi-Moushi?' I asked and smiled 'Papa!' I said excitedly 'Are you coming home?!'

'W-well…no Nanami…not-'

'What do you mean you're not coming back?!' I asked with flames surrounding me.

'GAH! NANAMI IS BULLYING ME!' he shouted in the phone.

'Papa the school can't function without the principle!' I said attempting to be calm.

'Well the plane we got on seemed to have been the wrong plane. Not only that…it didn't have enough fuel so we're here in Brazil having a splendid-'

'YOU MEAN YOU GOT ON THE WRONG PLANE **AND **YOU'RE STRANDED IN BRAZIL?!' I shouted 'How can you be so dense!'

'Nanami!' he cried and I sighed. 'At least you'll have Satoshi-kun with you.' he said

I tensed, that's what I didn't like. _Why?! Why me god?! _I fell to the ground dramatically and I was hit with a spotlight _How can the world be so cruel to me? Why me? _

'Nanami?' Papa called through the phone.

'I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU HAVE TO DO BUT YOU'D BETTER GET YOUR BEHIND BACK IN JAPAN AS FAST AS YOU CAN!' I shouted through the phone.

'Alright alright!' he cried 'Goodnight Nanami. Sleep well.'

Even thought he's dense and completely out of it 99.9 percent of the time I couldn't stay angry. 'Goodnight Papa…be careful ok?' Then I hung up the phone and sighed.

'What's wrong?' Miwa asked suddenly behind me making me jumped back a few feet.

'M-Miwa! Don't scare me like that!' I shouted and went back to the kitchen.

'You didn't answer my question!' he said following me inside. I fixed up the beef stew and served the bowls of rice. Miwa picked up a plate and took some teriyaki and dumped it on his plate.

'Hey!' I said smacking his hand with a spoon.

'Ow! What?!' he asked shaking his hand to relieve off some of the pain.

'You can't just dump it! It'll ruin the taste!' I said and took his hands gently showing him the proper way of serving a dish. When I was conscious enough to realize what I was doing I blushed and pulled my hands away from his. 'A-anyway that's how you do it.'

'Thank you' he said quietly. I turned to him still blushing to find him grinning at me. 'You're cooking is the best, I'm always looking forward to share a meal with you.'

_W-what's this…? My heart is racing and I feel…NO! _'W-whatever let's go eat' I said and took the dishes to the table for us to eat in. Once I sat down I looked to Miwa who was fumbling in his pocket.

'Here,' he said handing me a small ornate box. I looked at it and looked up to Miwa with a faint blush on my face.

'Hm? What's this?' I asked and opened it. Inside was a golden bracelet with small flower shaped jewels decorating the charms. A charm bracelet. My blush only got a shade darker and it made him chuckle. 'W-why-?'

'It's your birthday isn't it?' he asked with a smile. I looked up to him surprised. I had forgotten my own birthday… 'Happy birthday Nana-chan' he said with a gentle smile and made me blush all the more. He smiled and ate his meal without saying another word.

**Later in the evening…**

It was time for Miwa to go and I watched him as he gathered his things. 'M-Miwa…?' I asked hesitantly as he opened the door. He turned halfway to me.

'Hm?' He then gasped and I nearly knocked him off his feet as I hugged him tight.

'T-thank you…' I simply said and buried my head in his shirt trying to hide my redden face.

He gave a small smile and hugged me back and stroked my hair. _How cute._ he thought and let me go. I didn't meet his eyes and he simply petted my head. 'G'night!' he said and left. I watched him leave and looked down to my wrist where the beautiful bracelet graced a sparkling shine.

**The next day…**

I was late again for school! No! How can this be?! Why am I always late?! I can figure out one good reason…

_Satoshi Miwa…_

Because of him I couldn't sleep a wink last night and he's still in my mind. I hadn't been able to eat properly either and that made me very tired. I thought about what he was doing this very second. Probably at school.

'Nana-chan!' I heard my name behind me. It was Miwa! He stopped beside me in his bike. 'Want a lift?' he asked. I huffed and looked away and crossed my arms.

'W-why would I want anything to do with you?!' I lied. I would actually need a ride from here on if I don't want the school gates to close on me. He simply chuckled and swung an arm around my waist.

'I see you liked my present.' he said and motioned to my wrist. I gazed down and gasped. I forgot all about it! How could I forget to take it off before I left?!

'I-I-uh-' I blushed red fumbling over words that I could say instead I say: 'Mind yourself and let go!' _Gah…!_

He simply chuckled and tried to hide it. I blinked and turned red as I watched him. When he stopped he looked at me with a smile. 'You look cute Nana-chan. That bracelet suits you well.' _Damn…how can such sincere words come from such a guy?_

'S-shut up player boy!' I shouted and tried to pull away when he simply brought me to the front and rode down the hill to school. 'What's you'r deal can't you find prettier girl to-'

'Furakawa you are pretty' he said and looked to me seriously. He put the helmet on my head and I secured it and he smiled some. 'Way prettier than Meiko.'

My face heated up, how is it he can make me blush so much. 'I guess you'd know wouldn't you?' I asked and didn't speak again.

**School Lunch time**

I ate some my lunch in the library. I worried for my father and sighed when I thought of the horrible things that could happen to him. He could fall in quicksand. Get bitten by a snake. Or even fall into a river and drown! I shut my eyes closed and prayed for him. _Please be careful._ He was all I had.

"Furakawa?' Matsuura said and sat beside me. 'Eating lunch alone?' he asked and ate a meat bun.

'Hai…what about your step-sister? Miki-chan?' I asked blinking. I said step-sister because I was not absolutely sure if he was going out with her or not.

'She's with Meiko so I thought I'd come and see you,' he said and sipped out of a can of juice. 'So how have you been Nana-chan?' he asked.

'What do you know about Satoshi Miwa?' I asked softly and blushed when he grinned at me.

'Is he why you're not wearing glasses?' he asked. I shook my head furiously and gritted my teeth.

'NO!' I shouted and sighed trying to calm down 'They are for repair so I have to wear contacts anyway! Is he really a player boy?' I asked.

He thought this over 'Not really…he may flirt but if he had a girlfriend I'm sure he'd treat her preciously.' he said and I could tell what he was saying was the truth. It was still hard to believe that Miwa would treat one girl differently than others. 'I'm sure he has fun teasing a lot of girls' I said 'Who else has he been preying on?' I asked with curiosity as I ate a octopi sausage.

'No one really,' he said casually and took a bite out of a steaming bean dumplings.

'No one?' I asked a little surprised.

'No one' he repeated.

'Yo Furakawa!' Miwa called and sat beside me on my other side making me blush.

'H-hey Miwa…' I said quietly. _Don't say anything stupid. Don't let him know you come over my house every night!_

'What are you making tonight Nana-chan?' he asked with a smile. Making my jaw drop to the ground.

'B-baka!' I shouted and smacked his head with a paper fan. 'You idiot!' I shouted.

'O-ow! What did I do now?!' he demanded.

'Don't just casually ask that! You don't **need **to come over! All you do is lounge around and not help at all! I'm not your cook, or your maid! I don't' want to pick up after you I wish you wouldn't come back every night! In fact don't come anymore!' I shouted and instantly regretted it.

_No…_

He stared at me in disbelief then his expression went hard. 'Okay…I wont then' he said and left.

_No…please…_

I began reaching out for him and then my vision went blurry and my world went sideways and I fell to the ground unconscious. I heard my name but I wouldn't answer them. I was too deep in my pit of darkness.

_I'm so sorry…_


End file.
